


Breakable

by TwilightForestry



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightForestry/pseuds/TwilightForestry
Summary: Alternate title: Araxi doesn't know jack-shit about newborns but she tried her best ok





	Breakable

Peko Kuzuryuu had always been excellent at hiding her emotions. Throughout her upbringing she was taught that it was unnecessary for tools to express their feelings, and as she got older, her habits never really changed. Even on her wedding day, her sentiments barely surpassed a small smile. Despite her stone fortitude, however, she couldn't possibly keep herself from crying when she held her daughter for the first time. Delivering her had been excruciatingly painful, of course, but Peko still managed to keep her composure very well. But there was something about this moment, holding this tiny little girl and hearing her cry, feeling her soft pink skin against her chest, that broke the dam behind her eyes.

Fuyuhiko, however, had been a mess the entire process, screaming at hospital staff and constantly fretting over his wife. (Peko was convinced he was in more pain than her throughout the day.) But now, while Peko cradled their newborn daughter, he stood silently beside the bed, with one hand resting stiffly on Peko's shoulder. He would deny it on days after, but he was crying too. He had no idea how long he spent standing there, just staring in awe at his wife and their daughter.

Their daughter.

He didn't notice his thoughts wandering until he was brought back to reality by Peko's hand on his arm. He focused in to see her smiling up at him from behind the dark circles under her eyes, their little girl tucked safely in her other arm, sleeping quietly. She shifted to the side of the bed to make room for her husband next to her.

"Do you want to hold her?"

Fuyuhiko froze. He was half-hoping this wouldn't happen. He would never admit this to Peko, but he was fucking terrified. She was so small and fragile. What if he did something wrong? What if he hurt her? She just looked so breakable...

"You're not going to hurt her, love."

He startled at the sound of Peko's voice. He didn't realize he had been thinking out loud. Hesitantly, he sat down next to her on the hospital bed. He reached out to touch his daughter, but his hands were shaking too aggressively. In all their years of knowing each other, Peko had never seen him this anxious. She rested her free hand on his thigh.

"She's our daughter," she smiled. "Nothing is going to break her."

Cautiously, she transferred the baby to her arm closest to Fuyuhiko, just close enough so he could reach her. Still shaking, he reached out to her and gently stroked her cheek with his index finger. The newborn stirred awake and smiled a toothless grin, staring up at her father. Fuyuhiko realized how similar she looked to her mother. They shared the same wide eyes, pointed chin, and smile.

That beautiful smile.

Fuyuhiko gazed at his child with awe in his eye. He reached out to her again, and she wrapped her tiny hand around his finger. She smiled her baby-smile again, and he could feel his eyes start to water. Peko stroked her thumb over the side of the girl's face. She had started crying again as well.

"Could I- I mean- Do you think..?" Fuyuhiko couldn't quite finish his sentences, but it was clear what he was going to ask.

Peko nodded once, guiding her husband's hands towards their daughter. Cautiously, she moved the baby into the arms of a terrified Fuyuhiko. The baby rested in the crook of his arm, and he placed his other hand behind her head, grazing the soft fuzz of her hair. She barely had any hair to speak of, but the patches she had looked fine and light, much like his. She really was a perfect mix of him and Peko.

As he cradled his daughter for the first time, he couldn't help but look forward to the rest of her life. Her first steps, first words, first day of school. She would grow up to be so beautiful, so smart, so strong, and Fuyuhiko could hardly wait to be there for all of it. In this moment, even when she was only minutes old, he knew he would protect his little girl with his life forever. He hugged her gently to his chest and kissed the top of her head.

Peko, who had been watching them both, couldn't possibly be happier. Her heart was so filled with love for their little family, she had started to cry again as well. They were mostly tears of happiness, but some were also simply because she was exhausted. She rested her cheek against Fuyuhiko's shoulder, and he leaned his head against hers.

In a matter of minutes, both girls had fallen asleep. It was understandable, they had all had a rather exciting day. Fuyuhiko felt himself begin to drift as well, and he slowly allowed himself to fall asleep. It was the perfect end to the day. He had the perfect family. They were happy, healthy and safe, and you'd better fucking believe he was going to keep them that way. He smiled, nestling his face into Peko's hair, and whispered to his daughter before falling asleep;

If anyone tries to break you, they're gonna have to go through me first.


End file.
